1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to image sensor packages. More particularly, some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to image sensor packages that may be used for a photo device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor that may be used for various fields such as digital cameras, portable equipment, scanners, computers, cars, etc., may convert a received external light into an electric signal. According to the miniaturization of an optical instrument, the image sensor may be manufactured as a package type, which has a comparable size to a chip size of the optical instrument. The image sensor mounted on an image sensor package may be desired to have a high performance without deterioration of an image. In order to obtain a clear image using the image sensor, a structure of the image sensor package may be optimized.